Late in more then one way
by when-the-demons-come
Summary: Hermione is late for work. Nothing is working out for her at the moment and pretty soon being late for work won' t be her only worry...
1. Chapter 1

A/N hola amigos… I am not Spanish just for the record…

DISCLIAMER: I AM DISTRAUGHT TO SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL SAGA OF HARRY POTTER…

Hermione was on the edge of the bed. Right on the edge. As she realized this she slowly tried to roll herself over to her left. She was then surprised to find that her boyfriend Ron was laying right on top of her. And as the rest of her senses started to wake up she realized he was stark naked with his arm draped his muscular arm tightly around her waist. It always amazed her how he was able to maintain that grip even in her sleep, she supposed it was an auror thing. The events of the previous night slowly began to come to her… She instantly remembered being horny. It was happening a lot recently and whenever she mentioned it to Ron as "unusual behavior" for her he brushed it of saying he didn't mind in the slightest because that was when she let him get creative. That always earned him a smack over the head. But he'd then grab her wrist, aggressively yank her down to him and despite his comment, he always did still get his way with her. But last night she really shouldn't have let herself get carried away. After an exhausting brunch at the Burrow she needed rest for work and seven in the morning tomorrow. But as soon as she was home and gave herself a minute to think all she wanted was Ron to push her onto a wall and really just pound into her. After that they were both exhausted and clearly had passed out in bed together.

His weight was pressing onto her but she didn't mind for now. She yawned and realized she's slept through her alarm. She turned her head to look at the clock on her nightstand. She read the time. She blinked hard. She read the time again.

"Ron!" She yelped quickly. "Up, up, up, _up_, UP!"

"What?" he immediately rolled off of her and sat up quickly, another habit from his training. "What's happened? You alright?"

"No, Ronald!" she hopped out of the bed and quickly scurried into the bathroom. "I most certainly am NOT alright!"

"What's up?"

"Ron, I am late!" She brushed her teeth hastily.

"No, you're not. You had it last month right? So you shouldn't be getting it until… Thusd-"

"Not my _period_, Ronald!" She stuck her head back into the bedroom to give him the death glare of the century. "For work, almost an hour and a half!"

Ron looked at the clocked on Hermione's nightstand. "Shit, you are late," he groaned almost sympathetically.

"I know that!" She skipped back into the bedroom and opened her closet quickly. "I don't even know what I'm going to- oh, _fuck_!"

"A late and swearing Hermione. A deadly combination." Ron said from the bed. He had his hand behind head which was leaning against the headboard. The blanket was down on his waist.

"I have to pee!" Hermione cried.

Ron laughed hesitantly, not knowing if those were safe actions for these waters. "Alright then, love. You go get that piss out-"

"_Ronald_!" Hermione shrieked for the bathroom. "You're horrible."

Ron laughed again, quieter this time and he chose not to respond.

The next couple of minutes passed with Hermione crossing the bedroom at the speed of light trying to ready herself for work.

"Shit," Hermione mumbled as she tried to button her blouse.

"Should I be worried about this far above Hermione level amount of swearing?" Ron asked from his position still on the bed.

"My blouse doesn't fit!" Hermione shrieked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked sitting up slightly straighter.

"I can't button it! It doesn't fit!"

"Hermione, relax" Ron got out to the bed to help her.

"RON!" she said loudly.

"What now?" he said.

"You're naked!"

"Oh, fuck…" Ron looked around and found a pair of boxers and quickly slipped them on and stood by Hermione.

"Button it, Ron!" she instructed.

"Right," Ron realized it was the button that it was to button right above her breasts that was giving her difficulty. "Hold on," he told her.

"Ron, I don't have time! Quickly!"

"Right, love, just take in a deep breath," he told her.

She did and it didn't help at all.

"Can't get it, love. It doesn't fit. Don't you have another one you can wear?"

"I don't know! I have to look! Oh, Ron I've never been this late before. I don't even have clothes that fits!"

"Take a deep breath, love," he told her, wiping her tears away. "I'll get you a blouse, okay? Just give me a sec-"

"We don't have a second, Ron! Don't you see th-"

"Hermione! Fussing like this won't get you there any faster! So can you get you shit together so I can find you something to wear?" he did not wait for a response.

In a minute he found her a perfectly good blouse that though was still a bit tight in the breast area still fit. Ron also that as he was looking for the blouse that behind him Hermione was touching her breasts. She squeezed them, and though he thought this was very sexy, he couldn't ignore the fact that as she did this she was wincing. Scrunching her face each time her finger came in contact with her breasts like it was hurting her. This happened only when she was on her period but even then not always, or if she ever had to change her birth control, which she had only had to do once. It bothered him probably more then it did her because she continued to do it, each time making a face. But he knew better then to question her she was already having a horrible start to the day.

After she was dressed she hastily grabbed her purse and some files that had been sitting on the floor on the side of her end of the bed and walked out the door.

"Hermione!" he called loudly but calmly. "Forgetting something?"

She turned on her heel immediately. "What?" she asked quickly. "I can't have forgotten anything. I'm already _so_ late, I-"

"I just wanted a kiss," he told her, stepping close to her. "That okay?"

Hermione shook her head but said, "Oh, yes I suppose. Make it quick, I must be going!"

Ron crashed his lips onto hers. He pressed against them aggressively but in a way that he knew she would still love. He quickly took his hands to her waist and squeezed her small love handles and she groaned pushing him off her.

"I need to go," she said and quickly turned back to the front door.

"You be home for dinner?"

"I don't know, I just need to get there for now… Don't wait I'll probably have to make up time. I've got to go." And she slammed the door shut.

"I love you," Ron said to the open air.

Outside the door Hermione didn't move. She quickly gave her breasts one last squeeze. They hurt like hell. Her hands crawled down to her stomach. "Shit…" she muttered aloud to herself. "_No_… no _way_…"

A/N Can you guess? I'm sure you can. Sorry for the mistakes, didn't go through any editing. Worth continuing? Let me know. 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so after a few requests to continue, I figured I should. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL…

Hermione had spent most of her spare time over the course of the day going over her menstrual cycle in her head, reviewing her past behavior, reading about pregnancy and of course feeling her breasts. She did all this if she found herself with even a second to neglect her work, but in the end she decided she had to take a pregnancy test. All her symptoms were pointing towards it. And with Ron's kinkiness and all of their impromptu shags she wouldn't be surprised if she was.

"Oi," Harry said as soon as Ron waltzed into the office two hours late. "You are really starting to abuse the fact that your brother-in-law is your boss."

"Sorry, mate," Ron said going over to take a seat at his desk. "It's Hermione that kept me."

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "Had to get one in before work did she?"

"Not at all," Ron said. "Although last night-"

"I was hoping to keep that rhetorical, Ron."

"Right, yeah," Ron said. "But she was being a bit odd. She slept in, which is normally never does. Though now that I think about it she's done it bit more than normal recently…"

"So?" Harry asked. "You're concerned she's getting more sleep? You and I both know that she doesn't get enough sleep to begin with. Why's that a problem?"

Ron pushed his bangs off his forehead. "Her breasts are growing. Or all her shirts are shrinking… but I honestly doubt the latter."

Harry groaned. "Ron! Honestly, I don't need to know about that."

"Well you asked!" Ron exclaimed. "But really what do you make of it? It's bizarre, it's never happened."

"You think she's pregnant?" Harry asked simply. He was looking at some files on his desk and the fact that he didn't look up from his desk aggravated Ron greatly.

"What?" Ron said quickly. "_What_? No. No she's not."

"Well I know she's not but do you think she could be?" Harry continued to avoid eye contact.

"No," Ron said immediately. "I mean… I don't think so. I don't remember ever doing it without… you know. Well maybe we have but she'd on her bloody pill thing. Unless she forgot to take it. But it's Hermione we're talking about, she never forgets things. So, I mean… bloody hell, Harry. I don't bloody know. Don't have a fucking clue, mate."

"Well ask her." Harry finally looked up from his desk across from Ron's. "Look, I mean, when Ginny was pregnant with James her first symptom was the breast thing. Same now with this baby. So just ask her, sooner you find out the better."

"Yeah, but," Ron shook his head. "No. No, she can't be. We weren't trying; we weren't planning to for a while. Harry, we're not bloody married! Mum would start a bloody riot if I got Hermione pregnant without being married-"

"Ron-"

"No, Harry. Mum's been saying since we all got girlfriends: "I want to be planning bridal showers before baby showers". Bloody hell, Harry… She can't be pregnant. She can't be…"

Harry took a deep breath. "Ron, you do realize that you're only hyperventilating because you think there's a good she _could_ be pregnant, right?"

"Expecting?" the muggle pharmacist asked Hermione.

"No," Hermione said, maybe a bit too quickly. "I mean, I wasn't. But now I don't know…"

"Oh. Well not a problem. Were you on birth control?"

"Yes, but there must be something wrong with it because I never forget things so I can't have missed one. Can I just take the test and go?" Hermione said in one breath. She realized it was quite rude but she really just wanted to get a test, pee on the bloody stick and find out if she was pregnant. And the pharmacist was making that damn difficult.

"I understand. There's a display of all the different ones that we have on that shelf to your left, once you've selected one let me know and I'll go fetch you one from the back." Came the pharmacists reply.

"Right, thank you." Hermione quickly stepped out of the line walked to the shelf. She immediately regretted not answering those simple questions. She was completely overwhelmed with options. They all did the same thing didn't they? What was the point of all the different types? 'Muggles complicating things, that's what it is', Hermione thought gruffly to herself. Then she quickly chided herself in thinking 'No, Hermione. You're muggle-born. You have no reason to be annoyed with them simply because you made the decision to live in the wizarding world. Stop it!'

"Excuse me?" Hermione piped up quickly looking towards the pharmacist. "Can you ask me those questions again? I don't think I'll make the best decision otherwise."

The pharmacist smiled.

Ron went home early that day. He realized that he'd been late to begin with and had therefore only been in the office about two hours but he had to get out. He had to think about Hermione. He couldn't wrap his head around what Harry had said. He remembered talking to Bill and George and them going on about how when their wives got pregnant their breasts grew tons and were great to fun. They'd be telling him, "You just wait, Ron. Between that and the sex drive you'll be at it like bunnies! Not that you and Hermione aren't already…" But he'd always brushed it off because well, he just didn't think of that. He knew he wanted to have kids with Hermione and he'd known that for a very long time, but this wasn't how it was going to happen. He just knew at some point there would be one, or probably more people living in this house with a beautiful mix of his and Hermione's DNA. He never thought about the process of getting to the point when that would happen. He just knew it _would_. And no doubt she'd blame him if she was pregnant.

'Blame?' Ron asked himself. 'This is a human being and we're trying to place blame?'

He knew it was ridiculous but regardless her reaction worried him. Hermione planned things milestones ahead and didn't like that being interrupted. And over the years he'd come to accept it. And he knew for a fact that having a baby without being married would kill her. She was too proper, his Hermione. Too proper.

He tried to think of all the things he knew about pregnancies. Breasts, was one. Then there was the mood swings. He noticed that but really he'd thought nothing of it. After all, it was Hermione. The same Hermione that stressed herself out about everyone and everything far more then needed. The Hermione who had no tolerance for things not going according to plan. The same Hermione worked herself to the bone everyday despite all the hardships she's had to experience at work. And that very same Hermione who came home to Ron every day, six twenty five sharp, to try to be the best girlfriend she possibly could. And as expected, these things often put her in a mood. He was used to it now. He knew when she needed comforting, he knew when she just had to vent and be listened to and not questioned, he knew when she need to punch his chest even when _he'd_ done wrong and he knew when she just needed to be alone. But bloody hell he'd never thought to read into it!

Breasts, mood… and it scared the hell out of him to know that was all he knew about pregnancy.

Shit.

He was screwed.

But was he looking at this the wrong way?

"Yes," he said to himself aloud. "Yes, I am. Worst case scenario… she's pregnant. And we have a baby."

And in sheer spite of himself, he smiled.

Hermione had kept the pregnancy tests in her purse since she'd bought them over her lunch. During the rest of her day she'd managed to stay focused on her work. And it until she opening her purse at five thirty that at the end of the day that she remembered.

Ron was on asleep on the couch. He'd just gone through Hermione's at home library and was surprised to find the one thing that she didn't have a single book on was pregnancy. After that he'd crashed out on the couch in the living room until Hermione got home.

"Ron?" Hermione asked walking into the living room. "Wake up."

He stirred for a minute, then stopped moving, then shot his head up and said, "I'm up."

"What time did you get home?" She stood on the side of the couch where Ron's head was. She was in her pencil skirt from this morning and the bloody blouse that Ron now didn't like. Her bun had lost its firm hold like it always did at the end of the day, her purse was on her arm. She stared at him like she was looking for a reason to be angry with him. He knew because she had her arms crossed. So he quickly changed the topic, a turn probably for the worst.

"Are you pregnant?" he blurted out.

Hermione gasped. Her eyes widened. She began to shake her head. She quickly stopped.

She sighed heavily with her eyes closed and paused before reaching into her purse. She pulled out a rectangular box that Ron told only amuse was a pregnancy test, probably muggle.

"I'm about to find out."

A/N Cliffhanger? No, not really… But anyway, I apologize for the slow development. Hopefully this story will start to take on its body by the next chapter. As always, thoughts are much appreciated. If you're bored, I'll stop. If you want more, I'll give you more. But I gotta know! Thank you again, love and rock and roll,

when-the-demons-come


End file.
